Robsten, um amor de verdade
by Ana Flavia Pattinson
Summary: Esta fanfic conta a historia de como o casal mais perfeito da atualidade se conheceu. Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart. by @AnaF Pattz e @heyviih
1. Chapter 1

Ótimo...um novo filme.

Já havia ouvido falar em algum lugar sobre essa tal saga de livros da nova escritora Stephenie Meyer, mas nunca tive vontade de saber sobre o que se trata. Me indicaram para fazer o teste, e a diretora pareceu gostar do meu trabalho, o que era bom, pois já ouvi dizer que Catherine Hardwicke é uma ótima diretora. Li o livro em pouco tempo, e era ótimo, nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom e que você se empolgasse tanto enquanto lê. Fiquei imaginando em cada momento em como seria interpretar a protagonista da história, seria difícil, porém, perfeito.

Seria ótimo também conhecer pessoas novas, colegas de elenco que, acho que a maioria ainda não foi escolhido, mas, pelo que conversei com Stephenie e Catherine, não vão ser grandes atores, ninguém espera muito do filme. Elas me disseram que não tem a menor noção de como será, se fará sucesso? Só Deus sabe...

Parece ser difícil para uma escritora sem experiência nenhuma publicar o primeiro livro, e, poucos anos depois, se tornar um filme, ela me disse, na primeira vez que conversamos, que não importa pra ela se não for o filme de maior sucesso ou melhor nas bilheterias de todo mundo, o que ela quer é deixar os fãs satisfeitos e entusiasmados. O bom é que não eram muitos fãs por enquanto, o meu medo é fazer muito sucesso e ser reconhecida na rua, não deve ser tão bom igual algumas pessoas acham. Acho que tem que nascer com o dom da simpatia.

Imagino todos os dias como será quando eu acordar em um dia muito, muito mal-humorada e, quando sair de casa, ter que agüentar todos os paparazzis chatos que não tem mais o que fazer e só querem estragar tudo.

Queria conversar com Catherine e ver se teria algum papel para meu melhor amigo e namorado Michael mas, não sei se daria muito certo. Nós nos damos bem, mas, quando estamos muito tempo juntos, é enjoativo, acho que há tempo demais que estamos juntos. Mesmo assim acredito que gosto muito dele, é sempre carinhoso e gentil quando está comigo.

-"Kristen, faremos os testes para o papel de Edward Cullen amanhã bem cedo, ok?" Catherine disse enquanto saíamos.

-"Claro, tudo bem, te vejo amanhã." Murmurei sorrindo e indo embora para o hotel que ficava ali perto.

Não sei se valeria a pena esperar ansiosa para achar um Edward. Já até imagino os atores que farão o teste, provavelmente os que acham que podem interpretar um vampiro perfeito. Me da arrepios só de pensar no que vou passar amanhã, não vai ser nada fácil.

Segui para o hotel tranqüila, não iria nem pensar mesmo para não ficar nervosa antes da hora.

Quando cheguei, fui super bem recepcionada, não entendi o motivo, talvez me conhecessem de outro filme? É, provavelmente.

Subi tranqüila e aliviada por poder ficar algum tempo sozinha e sem ter que preocupar com nada, dar adeus aos problemas por um instante se quer.

Acordei cedo para chegar pontualmente e sai rapidamente, não seria nada bom me atrasar.

Quando cheguei, Catherine tinha acabado de chegar, Stephenie estava com ela.

-"Kris!" Stephenie comemorou quando me viu e me deu um abraço.

-"Kris!" Cath imitou o gesto de Steph.

-"Oi meninas, demorei muito?" Indaguei sorrindo.

-"Não, estamos chegando agora também. Temos que correr, tem muito trabalho hoje." Murmurou Catherine.

Eram muitos para fazer o teste, bem mais do que eu imaginava. Foram chegando. Um de cada vez. Os toscos, os mais ou menos e bizarros.

Sinceramente, dava para contar os que foram mais ou menos ou os um pouco melhores.

-" E ai, o que está achando"? Perguntou Cath quando tivemos um pequeno intervalo.

-"Bom, pra ser sincera, apenas uns três realmente me agradaram." Murmurei entristecida.

-"Não se preocupe, continuaremos ainda hoje, se ainda não tiver, amanhã ainda tem alguns para testarem. Posso te mostrar a lista se quiser, praticamente nenhum é muito conhecido. Acho que o que mais é da lista, acho que o nome dele é Robert Pattinson, interpretou Cedrico Diggori, em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Acho que ele deve ter alguma experiência em interpretar o garoto ou vampiro, sei lá, a pessoa perfeita." Disse.

-"Acho que não quero ver a lista agora, melhor esperar amanhã e ver o que eu faço!" Sorri.

Os que eu tinha achado melhores, não eram atores famosos, muito pelo contrário. Quase ninguém os conheciam, o que em parte, era bom. Um tinha banda, outros tinham atuado em dois ou três filmes de pequeno porte.

Ficava me perguntando...Será que vamos encontrar o ator perfeito para o papel do descrito vampiro mais lindo do mundo?

Não me resta nada além de torcer e nunca, nunca acabar com as esperanças de Steph e Catherine.

-"Precisa escolher ao menos cinco para fazer a audição."

-"Tudo bem, vamos esperar. Estou muito ansiosa para amanhã!" Murmurei sorrindo.

-"Eu também!"

-"Stephenie virá amanhã?" Indaguei.

-"Sim, chegará bem cedo,junto conosco.

-"Ok!" Murmurei com entusiasmo.

Era sempre bem a presença dela, sempre dava idéias e muitas de suas opiniões caiam como uma luva,era sempre bom ter ela por perto.

Estou preocupada com essa coisa de ser protagonista, não tenho muita experiência em ser o centro as atenções, mas, se tiver um bom parceiro, uma boa pessoa ao meu lado, não será nada difícil, tenho certeza que será muito, muito mais fácil.

-"Kristen, seu telefone!" Cath murmurou.

Estava tão dispersa, que nem percebi quando tocou.

-"Alo?"

-"Oi Kris, sou eu amor. Como vai?" Sim, era meu namorado.

-"Ah, oi amor. Tudo bem, e você?" Murmurei.

-"Tudo jóia. Onde está agora? Estou pensando...será que não poderíamos sair hoje?"

-"An, tudo bem. Mas só se for mais tarde, agora estou trabalhando."

-"Aquele novo filme que você tinha comentado comigo?"

-"Sim. Tenho que desligar agora, quando sair daqui, te ligo e agente sai."

-"Ok, eu te amo."

Ele sempre dizia estas três palavras mágicas e importantes, mas eu, sempre ficava insegura.

-"Beijo." Murmurei e desliguei.

-"Kris, se quiser ir agora, tudo bem. Agora não temos mais nada de importante, pode ir curtir um pouco com o namorado!" Cath disse.

-"Ah, acho melhor não." Disse

Me olhou desconfiada.

-"Brigaram?"

-"Não, mas é que...é complicado. Estou com ele a muito tempo, e, agora sempre que ficamos muito tempo juntos acaba dando em confusão. Ele tem muito ciúmes e minha cabeça está cheia demais pra isto, estou completamente sem tempo para bobeiras, fantasias da cabeça dele e muito menos intrigas por assuntos ou causas bobas." Murmurei triste.

-"Acho que sei como é isto. Mas, você o ama?" Perguntou enquanto segurava minha mão.

-"Bem que eu queria estar certa disto, mas ainda não estou. Ele sempre diz que me ama, mas não sei se vem do fundo ou se ele fala só por falar."

-"Se precisar de ajuda, conte conosco!" Me deu um forte abraço.

Acabamos de organizar tudo rapidamente para o outro dia, e, felizmente ou infelizmente estava na hora de ligar.

-"Amor!" Atendeu alegre.

-"Oi amor, an, já terminei aqui, estou indo pro hotel agora, vai passar lá?" Indaguei.

-"Claro, te vejo daqui a pouco!" Desligou.

Eu nem me dava o trabalho de perguntar onde ele estava, ele se irritava e dizia que eu estava duvidando ou desconfiando de sua fidelidade quando a mim.

Me despedi de Catherine, que agora era minha melhor amiga junto com Steph e torcemos juntas para que no dia seguinte, encontrássemos o Edward Cullen perfeito.

Fui para o apartamento e me arrumei para a hora que ele chegasse, já que não tinha paciência.

Em aproximadamente cinco minutos, meu celular toca.

-"Já estou aqui embaixo!"

-"Estou descendo." Murmurei.

Para não ser nada modesta, eu estava realmente um arraso com blusa preta com alguns detalhes brilhantes e um blazer branco por cima, calça jeans bem colada e salto alto.

Sim, eu queria chamar atenção dele. Já que parecia não estar prestando muita atenção em mim ultimamente.

Ele já estava impaciente olhando no relógio de segundo em segundo quando entrei na sua BMW prata.

-"Oi." Murmurei.

-"Oi amor." Disse e me deu um beijo.

Ele parecia bem tranqüilo e relaxado, nem parecia que tinha acabado de chegar de um dia inteiro de trabalho.

-"Onde vamos?" Perguntei.

-"Há um jantar na casa de um amigo meu. Rico, pra falar a verdade, milionário. Ele me convidou ontem, trabalha comigo e disse para levar a namorada." Sorriu.

-"Ok, tudo bem." Tentei parecer convincente e feliz.

Sempre me lembrava do que me diziam quando fiz meu primeiro filme.

Postura. Postura que você não é qualquer uma agora!

Quando chegamos a imensa mansão cheia de luzes e carros chegando, um manobrista abriu a porta para que eu saísse.

Ele rapidamente foi para meu lado e segurou minha mão, coisa que não tinha muito costume em fazer.

-"Vamos, quero lhe apresentar a todos meus amigos."

-"Só não vá me meter em furadas novamente." Sorri com ele enquanto me lembrava da ultima vez que fui em um jantar de amigos dele que a única coisa que tinha era uma moda de viola no fundo da casa de um deles.

-"Fique tranqüila, aqui é especialmente feito para pessoas especiais como você."

-"Todos eles são importantes." Murmurou baixo enquanto cumprimentávamos todos.

Podiam até ser importantes, mas, não vi nada de mais neles.

-"Angarano!!!" Um cara gritou de longe.

-"Joseph!" Retribuiu indo em sua direção e dando um aperto de mão.

-"E ai cara, deixe eu lhe apresentar minha Kristen." Disse enquanto sorri para ele.

-"Olá Kristen! Michael me falou muito bem sobre você! Ah, quero lhes apresentar minha esposa Demetria.

-"Oi." Nos cumprimentamos. Ele era bem estranho.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela também parecia estar entediada igual eu, parecia legal.

Michael me levou para ficar com ele numa roda de amigos chatos, mas, o assunto não era muito próprio.

-"Vou dar uma volta, ok?"

-"Claro, não demore." Murmurou.

Andei no meio daquelas tantas pessoas até encontrar um lugar mais calmo, em que pudesse ficar em paz.

Me sentei na bancada. Demetria também estava lá.

-"Oi." Murmurou.

-"Oi." Respondi sorrindo.

-"Também está entediada e achando isto uma chatice pra velhos?"

-"Sim." Continuei sorrindo.

-"Namora Michael a quanto tempo?" Perguntou descontraída.

-"Aproximadamente três anos, mas, nos conhecemos a mais de cinco!"

-"Ual, é o mesmo tanto que tenho de namoro e casamento com Joseph!"

Sorrimos juntas.

-"Já assisti a vários filmes com você, admiro muito seu trabalho! Tem mais algum previsto?"

-"An, obrigada! Na verdade, tem sim. Já ouviu falar na saga Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer?"

-"Sim, claro. Adoro os livros."

-"Vou ser a protagonista do filme." Sorri.

-"Sério? Não brinca! É perfeito!" Comemorou me dando um abraço amigável.

-"Estou animada, amanhã escolheremos o protagonista e depois de amanha os outros personagens mais importantes.

-"Isto é ótimo! Hm, vai me apresentar 'seu' Edward Cullen?" Brincou.

-"Claro! Mas só não posso te contar que ele é vampiro." Sorrimos

Ela era bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Era completamente descontraída e daquelas que não se gaba de tudo que tem – e ela tem muito! – e alegre, carismática.

Ficamos horas conversando, não sei da onde surgiram tantos assuntos, até que Michael foi me chamar.

-"Kris, já quer que eu te leve? Vou ficar até mais tarde, mas tem que trabalhar amanhã, né?"

-"Sim, já estou indo." Murmurei.

Ele saiu rapidamente.

-"Tudo bem, se você quiser, eu vigio ele pra você!" Sorriu.

-"Não, nem se preocupe com isto! Não vale a pena, não estou com tempo pra este tipo de observação. Tem meses que não saímos sozinhos para conversar, não sei o que fazer."

-"Não precisa se preocupar, sei muito bem o que você está passando. Também tenho que agüentar isto, mesmo morando na mesma casa, é um inferno. Mas, não vou deixar que ele falte de respeito com você." Murmurou.

-"Então, vai aparecer lá no set amanhã?" Indaguei.

-"Claro! De tarde apareço lá." Sorriu me dando um abraço.

Ele estava em uma rodinha de mulheres com Joseph. Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando, rapidamente soltou a garota que estava abraçando e foi em minha direção.

Comecei a andar e fingir que ele não estava lá. Cheguei do lado de fora, que estava mais tranqüilo e peguei o celular para ligar para um táxi.

Ele se aproximou de mim.

-"O que? Pode voltar com as suas amiguinhas, não é isto que você quer? Não vou te atrapalhar.' Disse com frieza enquanto ele me olhava indiferente.

-"Não enquanto você continuar com esse ciúmes infantil e ridículo, Kristen Stewart!" Gritou enquanto todos olhavam.

-"Eu odeio você." Gritei ainda mais alto que ele.

Entrei no táxi sem ao menos olhar pra trás e vendo apenas Demetria na porta fazendo sinal para que eu ligasse pra ela.

Quando cheguei, subi rápido, não estava afim de ver ninguém, muito menos parar para dar autógrafos para alguns fãs de meu ultimo filme.

Tomei um banho quente, deitei na cama e esqueci do mundo.

_You Belong With Me __'_

Sim, este era meu despertador.

Levantei ainda atordoada com a confusão do sai anterior, mas, tentei não me preocupar com isto.

Fui direto para o set. Stephenie e Catherine já estavam lá.

-"Olá amores, desculpe a demora." Murmurei sorrindo quando entrei.

Elas me olharam por um instante.

-"O que aconteceu? Parece abatida." Catherine comentou.

-"Está tão visível assim?" Murmurei me sentando ao lado delas.

-"Sim." Stephenie murmurou.

Eu não queria falar sobre isto, mas, neste momento, elas eram, junto com Demetria, minhas melhores amigas e os únicos ombros para chorar.

-"Eu e Michael brigamos." Murmurei.

-"Oh, Tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre isto agora." Steph me entendia.

-"Não, tudo bem."

Contei toda a história para elas, sem nenhuma pausa e sem esquecer nenhum mínimo detalhe.

-"Não acredito que alguém tenha sido capaz de fazer isto com você." Steph me abraçou.

-"Não fique pensando nisto, ele não te merece.

Ok, tudo bem. Prometi que iria tentar achar que ele não me merecia mesmo. Elas me deixavam tão pra cima, o astral incrível.

-"Meninas, posso chamar uma amiga pra vir aqui hoje antes dos testes? Ela estava comigo ontem." Murmurei pegando o celular.

-"Claro." Sorriram juntas.

Ela não demorou muito pra atender.

-"Kris? Até que enfim você me ligou, estava tão preocupada, precisa me contar o que aconteceu ontem. Joseph ficou me dizendo que não sabia de nada, mas, duvido que qualquer besteira que Michael tenha feito, ele também não estaria no meio."

-"Demi, me desculpe por não ter te ligado ontem a noite, eu estava muito cansada, exausta e com a cabeça cheia de problemas. Ah, venha até o set que eu te conto pessoalmente, é melhor. Stephenie e Catherine concordaram."

-"Claro amiga, já estou indo." Murmurou já desligando.

Seria ótimo se ela ficasse um tempo lá, de qualquer forma eu estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber se ele continuou lá na festa quando eu fui embora e o que estava fazendo.

Também ainda não estava pronta se caso ele me ligasse. Atenderia ou não? Uma hora teríamos que conversar e decidir, mas, acho que é meio difícil que se resolva algo quanto a nós dois.

Demi não demorou muito pra chegar.

-"Kris!" Sorriu e me abraçou assim que me viu.

-"Amiga, que bom que veio. Deixa eu lhe apresentar, esta é a famosa diretora Catherine Hardwicke e esta a famosa escritora Stephenie Meyer." Disse as apresentando.

Elas se cumprimentaram alegremente, seria ótimo que se dessem bem.

-"Não acredito que estou cumprimentando a autora da melhor saga de livros do mundo!" Comemorou.

-"Oh, Obrigada." Steph tímida sorriu.

Me sentei e expliquei tudo que tinha acontecido depois que sai para fora da casa de Joseph, todas prestaram ainda mais atenção, contei com mais detalhes. Não me interromperam uma vez se quer, estavam mesmo interessadas.

-"Não acredito que ele teve coragem. Eu achei que ele pudesse levar Joseph para um bom caminho, acho que estou enganada. Não podemos deixar aqueles dois juntos de jeito nenhum." Demetria comentou.

-"Tudo bem, mas, me conte, ele foi embora depois que eu sai?" Perguntei aflita e curiosa.

Ela pensou um pouco mas não teve nenhuma duvida ao responder.

-"Não, eu fiquei observando. Ele voltou para aquelas mesmas garotas que estavam antes e...eu vi ele saindo com uma delas de carro pouco depois da meia noite, deve ser a que ele estava abraçando. Tive vontade de dar um murro na cara de alguém, não sei se na dela ou na dele, eu queria ter te ligado ou ter ido te contar pessoalmente naquela hora mesmo, mas, pelo jeito que você saiu de lá, estava exausta e muito abatida para ouvir mais coisas sobre ele no mesmo dia."

Meu mundo caiu.

-"Como, como ele pode ter feito isso comigo? Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde que tinha 13 anos, e, ele jurava o mesmo por mim. Vejo que não era bem assim." Lágrimas surgiam contra minha vontade. Não fui capaz de segurar.

Todas me abraçaram.

-"Não fique assim por causa dele. Acho que tem que ligar para ele agora e dizer para vir aqui. Se você quiser ficar sozinha com ele, tudo bem. Mas, tem que terminar logo, antes que ele faça alguma outra coisa e deixe você mais pra baixo." Cath disse.

-"Faça isto." Stephenie reforçou.

Eu não iria falar com ele sozinha, não conseguiria de jeito nenhum. Seria capaz de bater nele até que me contasse toda a verdade e quanto tempo tem que ele me faz de vítima, de boba.

-"Por favor, eu faço isto, mas, não me deixem sozinha com ele."

-"Claro, é você quem escolhe." Demi murmurou.

Peguei o celular e liguei para o numero que antes estava com o nome de 'Amor', e, minutos depois, seria deletado da minha agenda e da minha vida.

-"Alo?" Atendeu.

-"Sou eu, a Kristen. Pode vir aqui no set? Preciso conversar." Disse fria.

-"Tudo bem, estou ai perto. Em poucos minutos estou ai. Beijo, te a.." Antes dele completar essa palavra, desliguei. Não queria ser obrigada a ouvir o que mais ele tinha pra me dizer.

Agora, eu tinha certeza de que ele não me amava e que devia rir de mim nas minhas costas com suas amantes vadias.

Para completar, ele ainda demorou mais de meia hora para chegar.

-"Fiquem aqui comigo, por favor." Implorei enquanto ia abrir a porta pra ele.

-"Oi." Murmurou quando entrou.

Não respondi.

-"Então, o que queria conversar comigo? È em particular? Porque pelo o que parece é bem sério." Olhou pras meninas.

-"Não, elas vão ficar." Disse com frieza.

-"Você quer falar alguma coisa sobre ontem? Porque se for, não entendi a sua reação!" Disparou bravo como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

-"Como é? Eu te vejo abraçado com duas mulheres dando risadinhas e você ainda me diz isto? Francamente, Michael! Eu nunca, nunca esperava isto de você!"

Ele permaneceu calado.

-" Eu fiz coisas por você que nunca imaginei que faria para homem nenhum! Não acredito que teve a capacidade de fazer algo tão sujo. Eu acho que nós dois não temos mais nada pra conversar. Suma da minha vida, não quero te ver nunca mais!" Gritei.

-"Não!!! Não pode deixar que a mídia venha toda atrás de mim. Eu não fiz nada, Kristen." Teimou.

-"Eu não me importo com a mídia, não quero nem lembrar quanto tempo você tem me enganado, duvido que não tenha feito nada com aquela garota, nunca mais venha atrás de mim."

Ele saiu bufando, mas, calado. E aquelas foram minhas ultimas palavras daquele que eu acreditei poder amar um dia, aquele que desde sempre me promete uma vida tranqüila ao seu lado cheio de filhos perfeitos com olhos verdes.

-"Kris?" Reconheci a voz de Demi ao meu lado.

-"Esta tudo bem, eu não vou achar que meu mundo acabou só porque terminei com esse cara! Cadê os atores do teste?" Disse decidida e sorrindo.

Sinto que vou encontrar a pessoa certa. Pode ser em qualquer momento. Hoje, amanhã ou daqui um ano.

-"Já tem alguns lá fora esperando." Cath murmurou apontando pra janela.

Aquela pele clara e destacante, olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelo loiro, bagunçado com os fios sem direção, os traços perfeitos, o sorriso hipnotizante de um príncipe era o que estava alguns metros de distancia de mim.


	3. Chapter 3

Foi neste exato momento. Eu estava diante da pessoa mais linda e perfeita que se pode imaginar.

-"Kristen, ta tudo bem?" Stephenie perguntou confusa.

-"Quem é ele?" Perguntei enquanto nossos olhos não se desviavam.

-"Venha, vamos começar os testes para que possamos descobrir logo!" Cacth me puxou para dentro da sala.

Demi se sentou ao meu lado e de Steph, elas pareciam estar se dando muito bem.

E então, foi o primeiro, o segundo, terceiro teste.

Ele entrou na sala bagunçando seu cabelo e ficando ainda mais charmoso do que já era.

-"Olá, sou Robert Pattinson." Deu um sorriso ainda mais largo pra mim me paralisando.

Senti alguém me cutucando.

-"Oi, bem vindo., sou Kristen Stewart, boa sorte com o teste." Murmurei com a voz tremula.

-"Tudo bem, vamos começar." Catherine sorriu pra mim.

-"Meu deus, ele é perfeito." Demi sussurrou.

-"Ele é Edward Cullen!"

Não consegui tirar os olhos dele por um segundo se quer, o jeito que ele atuava, seus movimentos, sua voz, já diziam tudo. Ele era perfeito para o papel.

-"Kristen, agora é sua vez, vá lá e avalie ele." Catch disse.

Eu estava me sentindo sufocada e tremendo, era ele que eu devia ter esperado todo este tempo.

Fui lentamente pelo menos tentando parecer normal.

-"Parabéns, vice é muito bom, passou para a segunda fase." Sorri timidamente.

-"Obrigada, valeu mesmo." Sorriu perfeitamente.

O olhar dele me deixou sem ar.

-"Então Robert, a segunda fase será amanha mesmo e serão dados os nomes dos autores que farão a audição.

Cacth disse chegando ao meu lado.

-"Ok, estarei aqui." Murmurou feliz.

-"Tudo bem, vamos tomar um café. Nos acompanha?" Stephenie sorriu pra mim com malicia.

-"Vamos nessa, não posso deixar que mulheres lindas como vocês saiam por ai sozinhas." Brincou olhando pra mim.

Baixei a cabeça timidamente ficando roxa de vergonha enquanto as meninas agradeciam.

-"Kris!" Demi me chamou para o canto.

-"Oi?"

-"Lembre-se de respirar quando ele chegar perto de você, parece que tem medo dele! Não é um vampiro." Sorriu.

-"Por enquanto." Sorri também.

Saímos do set rapidamente, não poderíamos demorar.

Aqueles olhos de príncipe me perseguiam, ele prestava atenção em cada movimento meu e eu em cada movimento dele.

-"Ser protagonista deve ser uma tarefa difícil.." Comentou se sentando ao meu lado.

-"Com certeza, muita responsabilidade." Respondi alegre.

Ele estava completamente tímido e sem jeito, assim como eu.

-"Você me parece uma perfeita Bella Swan." Disse enquanto tomava café.

As meninas estavam entretidas em uma conversa a qual eu não conseguia decifrar o assunto, com certeza era pra que eu conversasse apenas com ele... e elas estavam completamente e absolutamente certas.

"Você é meu perfeito Edward Cullen."

E, eu queria tanto poder ter dito aquilo, pena que Cath me mataria se eu dissesse algo assim antes da segunda fase do teste e da audição.

-"Obrigada, também farei o possível para passar isto aos fãs."

-"Vai conseguir, pude ver seu trabalho no filme A Natureza Selvagem, tem muito talento, você é incrível."

-"Nossa, valeu mesmo, sua confiança e auto estima me deixam completamente pra cima." Sorri envergonhada.

Era tudo tão fácil e claro, ele sim me entendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Olho para o relógio e pareceu desapontado.

-"Tenho que ir agora." Murmurou lamentando.

-"Ainda está cedo." Cath disse.

O motivo parecia óbvio.

-"A namorada está esperando, né?" Disparei sem pensar.

Ele ficou meio sem graça.

-"Na verdade, ainda não tenho namorada, é que marquei de fazer uma visita aos meus pais, tem meses que eu não os vejo."

-"Ah tudo bem. Até mais Robert, foi um prazer te conhecer e boa sorte para o papel de Edward Cullen." Demi sorriu.

-"Obrigada. Tchau meninas, valeu pela oportunidade. E... Kristen, foi uma enorme honra ter de conhecido, me passa seu telefone?"

Calma Kristen, muita calma.

Sim, eu estava passando meu telefone para Robert Pattinson"

-"Obrigada, também amei ter te conhecido e com certeza nos veremos novamente." Sorri delicadamente.

-"Está disponível hoje a noite?" Indagou.

-"É, estarei sim, depois das seis e meia, que é quando saio do set."

-"Posso te ligar? Podemos sair hoje se quiser." Murmurou.

-"Claro, boa idéia. Espero sua ligação." Sorri.

-"Perfeito, Até mais meninas."

Se despediu delas muito simpático e me deu um beijo no rosto mais simpático ainda.

-"Kris, Kris, ele te chamou pra sair!!" Comemoraram.

-"É, acho que ainda não caiu minha ficha!"

Tinha algo de diferente no jeito que ele me olhava, um olhar carinhoso e... apaixonado.

-"Ok, é melhor voltarmos, tenho que mostrar a vocês a lista dos outros personagens. Já fiz a pesquisa completa e todos passaram nos testes. Um deles fez ate mais de um!" Cath disse.

-"Tudo bem, venha conosco Demi." Stephenie sorriu;

-"Claro." Respondeu alegre.

Os dias no set não estavam sendo tão chatos como eu pensava que iria ser, muito pelo contrário.

Quando chegamos, Catherine disse para olharmos suas sugestões.

-"Ok, vamos lá.

Para Alice Cullen, pensei em Ashley Michelle Greene. Tem 21 anos e é de Jacksonville. Seu primeiro trabalho foi no programa de pegadinhas do ator Ashton Kucther, Punk'd. Fez uma ponta no seriado Crossing Jordam e participou de uma novela chamada Desire. No cinema, sua primeira aparição foi em O Rei da Califórnia, que teve uma pequena participação. Fez mais quatro outros filmes, entre eles, Summer's Blood, em que é protagonista.

Para Jasper Hale, acho que poderia ser Jackson Rathbone, mesmo ele tendo passado para a segunda fase do teste para Edward, acho que daria um bom Jasper.

Tem algum conhecimento por ter morado em diversos estados americanos.

Conseguiu uma vaga no canal Disney 411 cuja sua função era entrevistar estrelas da própria emissora. Fez o protagonista de uma serie chamada Beautiful People. Ah, e também tem uma banda chamada 100 Monkeys.

Para Emmett Cullen, pensei em Kellan Christopher Lutz.

Fez um episódio no seriado The Blod and The Beautiful. Já participou de CSI – NY, A Sete Palmos, Summerland e The Comeback. Apareceu em um episódio de Heroes e seis episódios de 90210.

Para Rosalie Hale, Nikki Reed!

Ela me ajudou a escrever o roteiro de Aos Treze e foi protagonista do filme. Participou de alguns episódios de The O.C e está no elenco de k-11 com você, kris.

E para Jacob Black, Taylor Lautner.

É bem novinho e foi protagonista de As aventuras de Sharkboy e Lava Girl. Participou também de Doze é demais 2.

O que acham?" Sorriu.

-"Por mim, se você os aprovou, ta tudo bem!" Stephenie disse.

-"Perfeito!" Eu e Demi dissemos juntas.

Meu telefone tocou, mas não reconheci o numero.

-"Alô?" Atendi séria.

-" Oi Kristen, é o Robert. Desculpe estar te ligando agora já, mas queria saber se não ta afim de ir no cinema hoje." A voz mais perfeita do mundo disse.

-"Oi Robert. Não, claro que não tem problema! Posso sim, é uma ótima idéia."

-"Passo no hotel em que está hospedada as 8, ok?" Murmurou.

-"Claro, pra mim ta ótimo, ficarei te esperando."

-"Beijo." Disse com voz suave.

-"Outro." Respondi tímida e desliguei.

Ele tinha acabado de confirmar que estava me chamando pra sair!!!

-"Era ele mesmo?" Demi comemorou.

-"Me chamou pra ir ao cinema, não acredito!" Sorri.

Neste exato momento, ninguém se sentia melhor e mais feliz do que eu.

-"Tudo bem Kris, só falarei alguns atores dos outros personagens e libero vocês." Sorriu Cath.

Ela me entregou uma lista.

Reneé Dwyer – Sarah Clarke.

Charlie Swan – Billy Burke.

Billy Black – Gil Birminghan.

Jessica Stanley – Anna Kendrick.

Mike Newton – Michael Welch.

Eric – Justin Chon.

Angela – Christian Serratos.

Carlisle Cullen – Peter Facinelli.

Esme Cullen – Elisabeth Reaser.

James – Cam Giganted.

Laurent – Edi Gathegi.

Victoria – Rachelle Lefevre.

O elenco perfeito.

Só faltava a peça chave: Robert Pattinson interpretando Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

-"Nossa, pra mim está perfeito" respondi, mas ainda insatisfeita por não ver o nome que eu realmente queria na lista.

-"Que bom que gostou, agora só falta escolher seu Edward Cullen, pelo visto terminamos por hoje, estão liberadas e... Demi, apareça aqui novamente" Murmurou Cath

-"Obrigada Cath, estarei aqui todos os dias" Sorriu Demi

-"Vejo que já são amigas" Disse, eu estava realmente feliz, tinha achado uma amiga maravilhosa, e tinha um encontro com o homem mais perfeito da face da Terra –"Bom, eu já vou indo, tchau pra vocês e até amanhã"

Eu estava muito ansiosa para ver Ele novamente, fui correndo pro hotel, tomei um banho quente e demorado. Precisava encontrar a roupa perfeita, e encontrei, peguei um vestido preto, era simples, porém, bastante elegante, e peguei uns sapatos de salto, me maquiei, e peguei minha bolsa.

Estava tudo pronto , olhei no relógio, 15 pras 8 , ele passaria aqui ás 8, tinha mais 15 minutos ainda. Comecei a pensar, principalmente em Michael, como ele foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? Eu confiava nele, amava ele, e pra ele eu não era nada, devia estar me traindo há algum tempo, mas eu precisava sair dessa, virar a página, pois como dizem por aí, a fila anda.

'It's a love story, baby just say yes' esse era o toque do meu celular , devia ser Robert, para minha felicidade.

-"Alô?"

-"Oi Kristen, é o Robert, já estou aqui embaixo te esperando" Murmurou

-"Ah, oi Robert, já estou descendo" Disse, quase não acreditando que esse cara realmente estava me esperando lá embaixo.

-"Ok" Murmurou Robert.

Peguei minha bolsa, e entrei no elevador, meu coração palpitando e ansiando pra ver aquele ser perfeito novamente.

-"Oi Kristen, você está bonita" Sorriu Robert

-"Ahn, muito obrigada, você também" Disse, provavelmente ficando vermelha

-"Vamos, meu carro está ali" Apontou

-"Ok"

-"E o que vai querer fazer hoje? Vamos ao cinema mesmo ou quer sair pra jantar?" Murmurou

-"Que tal se a gente for ao cinema primeiro e depois jantamos?" Sugeri

-"Ok" Disse Robert

Não andamos muito, o carro lindo e preto dele, estava estacionado perto do hotel, entramos no carro , e ele não ligou o som, fazendo com que um silêncio desconfortável começasse. Não gostava daquele silêncio, não sei por que, mas me sentia constrangida, mas, quem não se sente assim com um homem perfeito desses do seu lado ?

-"Éer, hmm, então , o que nós vamos assistir ?" Perguntei , meio sem graça

-"Pra mim tanto faz , assisto qualquer coisa, vou deixar você escolher o filme, na próxima eu escolho" Murmurou,

-"Tudo Bem, vamos assistir um filme de terror? Eu adoro" Disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele disse 'na próxima eu escolho', então quer dizer que vamos sair novamente , yeeah baby, sou sortuda

-"Ok, eu também gosto, mas por favor não grite no meu ouvido heein!" Zombou

-"Háa, até parece, quero ver quem vai gritar no filme!" Desafiei

Ele riu, era uma risada gostosa, muito perfeita, como ele, queria poder saber o que ele está pensando sobre mim , aposto que não é nada parecido com o que eu penso sobre ele.

-"Olha tem vários filmes ai, mas que tal Quarentena?!" Perguntou

-"Tudo bem, vamos assistir esse" Disse sorrindo

Enquanto ele estava comprando nossas entradas, um grupo de garotas veio até nós.

-"Kristen, Kristen, Kristen!! Por favor, um autógrafo!!

-"Áah, tudo bem" Sorri

-"E quem é esse ?! A menina disse, de olhos arregalados, certamente frustrada coma beleza dele.

-"Ahn , hm, esse é o Robert , ele é .. ele é .. um amigo meu" Disse gaguejando, e depois fiquei muito sem graça, e vermelha.

-"Áah , hmm , Robert, pode me dar um autógrafo também?" Perguntou a menina

-"Oh, tudo bem, dou sim" Murmurou Robert, meio sem entender, mas mesmo assim foi simpático e deu á elas um atógrafo.

Quando as meninas estavam indo embora , vi que aquela que nos pediu autógrafos estava cochichando com um a outra, e olhando pra nós e rindo.

-"Hmm, me desculpe por aquilo" Disse , meio envergonhada

-"Áah não! Está tudo bem, venha, vamos entrar logo"

Entramos na sala, até que estava vazia, o que era mais ou menos bom, por que eu não sei o que vai dar em mim né, eu sozinha naquela sala escura, com um homem desses. Calma Kristen, calma, ele é uma pessoa normal, bem, não muito normal , uma pessoa normal não pode ser assim.

-"Onde quer sentar Kris?" Murmurou

-"Hmm, pode ser ali atrás?" Perguntei, minha voz trêmula apenas por que ele me chamou pelo apelido, Kris, tenho que chamá-lo de algum apelido também, que tal .. Rob ? é um apelido bonitinho *-*

-"Ok, vamos lá, heey, não quer comprar refrigerante ou pipoca? Eu até tinha esquecido" Disse Robert

-"Nossa é verdade, tinha esquecido também, eu vou comprar pipoca e refrigerante ... você vem comigo ?" Disse, meio sem graça

-"Vou com você" Sorriu

Ele pediu uma pipoca grande, para nós dois, e uma coca pra ele, eu pedi uma coca pra mim também. Quando estávamos voltando á sala, ele perguntou:

-"E aí, como vão as coisas com seu namorado? É o Michael Angarano não é? Ele vai ficar bravo com você por você ter vindo aqui comigo?!

-"Hmm, na verdade as coisas não 'vão', eu terminei com ele hoje, ele me traiu com uma vadia que estava na festa de um amigo" Murmurei , abaixando a cabeça

-"Oh, Kris, eu sinto muito eu não sabia, juro que não sabia, me desculpe" Disse com sinceridade, e eu logo percebi que ele não sabia, tadinho.

-"Eu sei, está tudo bem Rob, eu preciso esquecer de tudo isso, tirar esse traste da minha vida" Disse com frieza

-"Qualquer coisa pode vir falar comigo, estarei aqui pra qualquer coisa Kris" Murmurou

-"Aiin, obrigada Rob, está tudo tão confuso, aconteceu tão de repente" Disse, e pelo o que eu vi ele percebeu que eu estava mesmo pra baixo quando ele tocou naquele assunto. E de repente ele me abraçou, fiquei tão surpresa com aquilo, e sem pensar retribuí o abraço, não pude deixar de perceber, que ele era extremamente cheiroso.

-"Está tudo bem Kris, esquece ele, ele não te merece" Disse ele rispidamente

-"É, vou esquecer ele, e de tudo que me lembre ele"

-"Agora chega de drama e vamos ver o filme que você vai morrer de medo" Murmurou ele zombando de mim é claro, meu Deus como ele consegue levantar meu astral tão rápido ?

-"É verdade, chega de drama e vamos ver quem que vai gritar" Desafiei ele

Por incrível que pareça, o filme começou quando a gente parou de conversar, para a minha infelicidade, eu estava pensando seriamente em fingir estar com medo só pra agarrar ele, hehe, e pra eu abraçar ele de novo.

-"ÁAAAAAAH, OMG, que susto!!" Gritei , o filme estava realmente assustador, confirmou o que ele disse, eu ia gritar de medo.

-"Calma Kris, eu sabia que você gritaria, eu sabia!!" Disse ele, estava rindo da minha cara

-"Ai meu Deus, sério eu levei um susto e agora eu estou com medo, é sério, não sabia que esse filme seria assim" Eu quase gritei, estava realmente assustada

-"Calma, nossa meu Deus Kris, sua cara ta branca" Murmurou e me olho com uma cara de quem estava reprimindo riso. "Nossa, pensei que você ficaria com medo, mas não com essa cara hilária" Riu e depois me abraçou, e eu amei senti-lo novamente.

-"Ain, éer, hmm obrigada Rob" Murmurei provavelmente corando "Olha, eu não vou mais assistir isso, sério, vou ter pesadelos, que horror!

-"Tudo bem, pela sua cara, você não está em condições de ver mesmo, vamos falar sobre alguma coisa menos medonha" Murmurou

-"Então vamos falar do _nosso_ novo filme" Forcei a palavra nosso, para que ele percebesse que eu queria que ele ganhasse esse papel de Edward Cullen, queria até demais.

-"Então você acha que eu conseguirei o papel de Edward? Acho meio difícil, há tantos rapazes, e Edward Cullen é um vampiro bonito, perfeito, com a voz bonita, resumindo ele é _O_ _Cara_, vai ser bem difícil, não estou muito esperançoso, pelo menos seu telefone eu consegui" Murmurou sorrindo, percebi que ficou meio sem graça depois.

-"Eu acho que você está à altura de Edward Cullen,sim há muitos candidatos, mas acredito que não será difícil, pelo menos eu consegui seu telefone também" Confessei rindo e corando, não acreditando que eu disse isso.

-"Áah, hmm, obrigado, você é uma Bella Swan perfeita" Murmurou

-"Muito obrigada, ás vezes eu acho que não vou dar conta, pois o papel de protagonista há muita responsabilidade, darei o meu melhor, e... boa sorte no teste de amanhã, sinceramente, torço para que ganhe e seja _meu_ Edward Cullen" Disse , minha voz trêmula, e eu estava em choque, como eu podia dizer coisas como essas para uma pessoa que eu conheço por um dia ?!

-"Áaah, você está brincando né? Claro que você vai dar conta, vi você em seus outros filmes, você é muito boa, eu sei que vai conseguir" Disse, com o sorriso mais sexy e perfeito do mundo. "Eu também torço para que eu consiga ser _seu_ Edward Cullen" Confessou , se sentindo constrangido, eu sabia como era se sentir assim, quando eu estava perto dele, eu sempre ficava com vergonha.

-"Eu sei que vai conseguir" Falei

-"Olha Kris, não se ofenda, mas eu realmente gostei que você tenha chutado o Angarano" Falou com rispidez

-"Ãahn? Não estou entendendo Rob, por que?!" Perguntei, meio confusa, não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer

-"Ele não te merecia, Kris, você vale muito mais do que você pensa, e uma pessoa como você não merece ter em troca uma pessoa suja como ele, como ele teve coragem de trair você, meu Deus, o que aquele cara tem no lugar do cérebro?" Disse Rob

-"Todo mundo fala a mesma coisa, que ele não me merecia, que ele não soube dar valor, eu ainda não sei o que ele tem no lugar do cérebro, sinceramente acho que não tem nada, é oco, e se tiver alguma coisa estou certa de que é _Merda_" Eu disse, com frieza, eu estava com muita raiva daquele cafajeste, odiava ele mais do que tudo.

-"Estou certo de que você gostava muito dele, estou?! E ele vai deixar um vazio em você" Murmurou

-"Sim, eu gostava muito dele, era apaixonada por ele desde os 13 anos, não sei se vazio é a palavra certa, eu já estava meio indecisa sobre ele, não sentia a mesma coisa, acho que era um aviso para me afastar e abrir meus olhos para ver quem realmente aquele canalha é" Falei, tentando parecer alguém que não queria nada, mas não deu certo, a raiva estava presente.

-"Devo confessar que eu gostaria muito de agradecer ele por ter te traído, se é que me entende" Ele deu _aquele _sorriso, o qual eu me derretia

-"Sinto muito, não entendi, explique Rob" Falei

-"Fico muito grato por ele ter te traído, para que você chutasse ele, e ficasse solteira de novo" Murmurou, não estava acreditando, ele estava dizendo isso mesmo?! Que fica feliz que eu esteja solteira de novo? "Para que eu possa fazer uma coisa, mas é claro só se você quiser e me der permissão, se é que me entende"

Meu corpo gelou, ele estava me perguntando se eu queria que ele me beijasse?! Mas que coisa idiota, é claro que eu quero, se eu dou permissão? É claro que dou, meu Deus, esse Deus grego quer mesmo me beijar ?! Calma Kristen, muita calma nessa hora, respire e tente responder à ele, vai, ele está esperando sua resposta! Fale alguma coisa mulher!

-"E você quer fazer essa coisa agora? Perguntei

-"Não tenho como expressar o quanto" Respondeu com um sorriso sedutor no rosto

-"Eu .. eeu quero, eu deixo, eu quero agora" Murmurei, meio sem fôlego

Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar ele estava me beijando, e eu é claro correspondi ao beijo, era uma sensação muito boa, meu Deus, como ele era perfeito, eu sai de uma pra ir pra outra muito melhor, mil vezes melhor, Rob realmente era quem eu queria agora, era quem eu precisava, ele veio na hora certa. Meu mundo estava girando, eu não sentia nada, só ele, pra mim aquele cinema estava vazio, somente eu e ele, nesse momento perfeito.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinha sido diferente, a melhor sensação do mundo.

Ele parou e ficou me olhando por alguns segundos.

-"Nunca imaginei que um dia conheceria alguém como você." Filosofou.

Não entendi muito bem o sentido daquelas palavras.

-"Eu que nunca imaginei que te encontraria. Só posso estar sonhando!"

Ele sorriu das minhas palavras sem noção.

-"Como é possível eu te conhecer a menos de 24 horas e já estar apaixonado por você?"

Aquelas foram as mais bonitas e sinceras palavras que alguém já havia me dito.

-"Posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta." Completei com mais um beijo apaixonado e demorado. Eu nunca me cansaria dele se ele cedesse pra mim todas as vezes!

Eu tinha acabado de terminar com o canalha que me enganou por anos e já estava incondicionalmente irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

O tempo parava todas as vezes que ele me tocava, seu abraço macio e carinhoso me fazia querer ficar ali pra sempre.

-E se por acaso eu não conseguir o papel para seu Edward Cullen? Não posso ver você com outro homem nas telas!"

-"Eu já disse que você iria conseguir, se não for você, não será ninguém. Amanha mesmo conversarei com Catherine."

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

O filme acabou e eu nem vi o tempo passar. Quando estávamos saindo, suas mãos quentes e macias seguraram as minhas.

Eu o olhei confusa, sem entender.

-"Posso?" Perguntou sem jeito ao ver minha reação.

-"E porque não?" Sorrimos.

Nós tínhamos entrado como amigos e saído como... namorados?

Não sei muito bem, ele não tinha dito nada, apenas mostrado, o que deixava tudo bem mais claro.

' _It's a love story baby just say, yés '_

-"Alô?" Atendi sem olhar quem era.

-"Kris, sou eu, a Demi! Está com ele?" Perguntou curiosa.

-"Sim..."

Ele olhou desconfiado.

-"Quem é?"

-"Demi." Sorri.

-"Posso falar com ela?"

Sem entender, passei.

-"E ai Demi, é o Robert. Não se preocupe com a Kris, estou tomando conta dela, antes das cinco da manha ela esta em casa." Brincou.

Daria tudo para ver a reação dela, que é sempre tão preocupada e acredita em qualquer coisa. Disse mais coisas sem noção e sempre sorria das palavras dela.

-"Tchau tchau." Desligou.

-"O que ela disse?" Perguntei curiosa.

-"Ficou traumatizada. Acho que agora está com medo de mim."

Engraçado, romântico e ao mesmo tempo perfeito, não é pra qualquer um.

-"O que quer jantar?" Perguntou descontraído parando na praça de alimentação do shopping.

-"Você escolhe, da próxima pode ser eu." Sorriu.

-"Que tal pizza mesmo?"

-"Claro!"

Nos sentamos bem no meio da praça para que eu não tivesse problema com alguns paparazzis que ficavam sempre me rodeando.

Acho que se me vissem, eu seria capa de revistas e jornais. Provavelmente não sabem que terminei com Angarano.

-"Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa que esta te incomodando?" Murmurou.

-"An, é que não consigo entender, mas não preciso falar sobre isto com você, não importa, mas pra mim, ainda é muito, muito recente."

-"Claro, me desculpe. Acho que forcei a barra." Disse triste.

Perai, mas o que ele estava falando? Que eu não tinha gostado do seu beijo e de todas aquelas palavras bonitas que ele tinha me falado? Só podia estar louco, completamente louco.

-"Não é isto, claro que não! Posso confessar que se você não tivesse feito isto, eu faria com ou sem a sua permissão!"

-"Ual." Nós sorrimos e ele me abraçou.

-"Opa, acho que vi um flash!"

-"Você viu." Murmurou.

Droga, droga, droga! Será que eu nunca vou ter paz?

Ele percebeu o quanto eu estava preocupada.

-"Eles acham que você está traindo Michael Angarano, né?"

-"Sim, com certeza. Depois que ele ver isto, certamente ficará furioso." Lamentei.

-"Não vai precisar se preocupar. Estarei sempre com você, não importa o que aconteça ou onde esteja." Sorriu.

O beijo dele era único. Ninguém que olha para aquele garoto magro, pálido e com o cabelo bagunçado pensa que ele é capaz de coisas assim. Só eu sei como é.

Ouvi um pequeno estrondo vindo ao lado de Rob e uma cadeira voando por cima da gente e se chocando com a parede.

Olhamos pra trás assustados e ele estava lá, com os olhos vermelhos de raiva, parecia um louco!

-"KRISTEN STEWART, PODE ME EXPLICAR ISTO? BASTA QUE EU ERRE UMA ÚNICA VEZ QUE JÁ SAI POR AI COM QUALQUER UM?" Gritou.

Robert se levantou rapidamente não deixando que ele se aproximasse de mim e toda a atenção foi voltada para nós, a praça de alimentação inteira.

-"Pelo o que eu saiba não tenho mais nada com você." Murmurei alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem.

-"Mas isso não significa que você possa sair beijando qualquer um!"

-"Ele não é qualquer um!!" Agora sim ele tinha me irritado completamente.

-"Fique longe dela!!" Rob disse nervoso.

-"E o que você tem a ver? Só sabe pegar a mulher dos outros?" Angarano o irritou sarcástico.

-"Ela não é dos outros, muito menos sua! Ela é minha." Gritou.

Michael não respondeu. Apenas me olhou. Segurei na mão do Rob.

-"Queria não ter te conhecido." Murmurei com rispidez.

-"Você sabe que ninguém te ama mais do que eu!" Implorou.

-"Eu não te amo e nunca vou te amar. Eu amo Robert Pattinson."

A única coisa que vi foi ele indo em direção ao meu Rob e dando um murro no olho.

Me afastei lentamente enquanto via os dois trocando socos e pontapés, era a pior cena que eu já tinha visto. Lágrimas teimosas corriam pelo meu rosto pálido. Eu não estava preocupada por Angarano estar lá, mas pelo Rob.

Queria ter forças para ir lá e dar um trato nele, pena que não seria uma boa idéia.

Meu Pattinson veio correndo na minha direção e vi Angarano no chão. Foi em questão de segundos.

-"Me desculpe. Ele veio atrás de mim!" Murmurou triste.

-"Eu sei, confio em você."

-"Vamos sair daqui." Disse percebendo o quão tensa estava a situação.

Passando em frente a ele, caído no chão, eu tinha que dizer..

-"Não me procure nunca mais, como conseguiu ser tão...fraco em diversos aspectos? Não acredito que um dia pensei em te amar. Agora serei completamente feliz, com você longe de mim.

Ele me olhou e escorreram lágrimas de seus olhos, mas não fiquei com nem um pouco de dó.

-"Não pensou nisso na hora de me trair!" Murmurei e pude ver os olhos espantados em nossa volta.

-"Vamos!" Rob disse.

Ele me levou direto para seu carro, não me soltou nenhum segundo. Nós dois juntos, éramos um só.

Abriu a porta pra mim, me abraçou e acariciou meus cabelos por minutos, longos e mais importantes minutos.

-"Então, eu sou sua."

-"Sim, completamente minha. Também sou seu."

Aquelas coisas inacreditáveis que ele me dizia, fazia com que eu me debulhasse em lagrimas de felicidade. Ele ficava sem graça.

-"Vamos comer alguma coisa longe daqui, você tem que descansar, amanha será um longo dia."

Liguei o som e por mera coincidência – ou não - tocava I've Got You – McFly.

Ele repetia a letra da musica sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-"Ive got you, a make me fell stronger. / Eu preciso de você para me sentir mais forte".

Na hora de sair, ele teve que desviar o carro de olhares de pessoas curiosas que estavam na praça de alimentação e provavelmente nos seguiram. Mas porque eu daria importância?

O caminho foi tranqüilo, ele já estava bem mais calmo. Chegamos em um lugar o qual eu não conhecia.

-"Ah, esta é minha casa, se importa de ficarmos aqui? Minha mãe pode preparar alguma coisa, é o único lugar que teremos paz, pelo menos por hoje." O sorriso dele me convenceu.

-"Não, ta tudo bem, você tem razão."

Ele abriu a porta pra mim. Era bem grande a casa dele, super organizada, simples e linda. Tinha um senhor no sofá assistindo A Natureza Selvagem. Fiquei tímida ao ver aquilo.

-"Oi, cheguei." Rob disse.

O senhor se levantou e uma senhora veio de algum lugar, talvez da cozinha.

-"Ér, esta é minha..." Me olhou e cochichou "namorada?" Balancei a cabeça fazendo sinal positivo e sorrimos.

"Namorada, Kristen Stewart!" Completou.

-"Oi." Cumprimentei sorridente.

-"Olá Kristen, prazer em conhece-la!" A mãe dele disse simpática enquanto o pai dele olhava pra mim e para a televisão repetidas vezes.

-"É você?" Perguntou.

-"Sim." Sorri.

-"Cara, eu amo esse filme! Sou Richard, pai do Rob."

Eles eram muito legais, dava pra saber de onde Rob tirou aquele jeitinho meigo e encantador.

-"Robert Pattinson, quem deixou você pegar meu violão?" Disse uma moça chegando brava.

-" Ah, esta é Lizzie, minha boazinha irmã." Murmurou.

-"Oi Lizzie."

-"Oi. É amiga desse chato?" Sorriu me cumprimentando.

-"Não, namorada."

-"É Kristen." Ele disse.

-"Ah. Kristen, cunhada!" Pareceu gostar da idéia, ainda bem. "Ainda não te desculpei por ter pegado meu violão sem pedir." Murmurou saindo.

-"Mãe, pode preparar alguma coisa pra gente? Não deu pra jantarmos no shopping. Longa historia, e não te conto."

-"Ah claro. Qual é, como assim não me conta? Se meteu em confusão?" Perguntou com cara de adivinha.

-"Foi por minha cauda, mas nunca mais deixo isso acontecer." Eu disse envergonhada.

-"Depois me conte esta historia Rob! Kristen, não se preocupe querida." Foi para a cozinha enquanto meu pattinson ria sem parar de cabeça baixa.

Ele me puxou levando para dentro.

-"Robert!!" Chamou o pai dele bravo.

-"Não enxe." Continuou andando e entrou em um quarto, que deveria ser o dele. Sem que eu dissesse uma palavra, pegou o violão, se sentou na cama e começou a cantar pra mim.

_I'll Be Your Lover, Too_

_Eu Vou Ser Seu Amante Também_

I'll be your man

Vou ser o seu homem

I'll understand

Eu vou entender

And do my best

E fazer o meu melhor

To take good care of you

Para cuidar bem de você

Yes I will

Sim eu vou

You'll be my queen

Você será minha rainha

I'll be your king

Vou ser o seu rei

And I'll be your lover too

E eu vou ser seu amante também

Yes I will

Sim eu vou

Derry down green

A grama ainda é verde

Color of my dream

Da cor do meu sonho

A dream that's daily coming true

Um sonho que se torna realidade hoje

I'll tell you

Vou te contar

When day is through

Quando meu dia está difícil

I will come to you

Eu virarei para você

And tell you of your many charms

E contarei os teus encantos

And you'll look at me

E você olhará para mim

With eyes that see

Com olhos que vêem

And melt into each other's arms

E enternecer nos braços um do outro

And so I come to be the one

E assim eu venha a ser um dos

Who's always standing next to you

Quem está sempre ao seu lado

Reach out for me

Saia de mim

So I can be the one

Então, eu posso ser um dos

Who's always reaching out for you

Que sempre te procura

Yes I will, yes I will

Sim eu vou, eu vou sim

You'll be my queen

Você será minha rainha

I'll be your king

Vou ser o seu rei

And I'll be your lover too

E eu vou ser seu amante também

Sua voz suava perfeitamente bem, incrivelmente perfeita.

Eu o abracei e ele retribuiu com um beijo apaixonado.

Bem na hora, alguém abriu a porta.

-"Ah, desculpa interromper, é que já esta pronto." Disse a mãe dele sem graça.

Baixei a cabeça e corei.

-"Estamos indo." Respondeu sorrindo ao ver a minha reação e a dela.

-"È melhor irmos." Murmurei envergonhada.

-"Não, volta aqui." Pediu ele com carinha de anjo.

-"Nada disso, estou com fome. Vamos." Disse puxando ele e ganhando um abraço.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá e a mesa da sala com uma lasanha com aparência deliciosa e refrigerantes.

-"Sente-se madame." Disse parecendo que pensava que estávamos sozinhos, mas, não pude deixar de reparar os olhares desconfiados e secretos.

Estava realmente incrível! Minha sogra era boa mesmo. Sorri com meus pensamentos bobos.

-"E ai Paty, passou no teste que foi fazer para aquele filme?" Seu Richard perguntou.

-"Passei para a segunda fase, que será amanhã." Disse.

-"Acha que tem chances?"

-"Pergunte para a protagonista!" Sorriu.

-"Que legal, imagine se trabalhassem juntos?!" Dona Clare comemorou.

-"Ele tem 99% de chances de ganhar, porque não depende apenas de mim, mas da diretora e autora/roteirista do filme."

-"Tomara que consiga, filho!" Richard forçou.

-"Eu já disse que se não for ele, não será ninguém e amanha direi isto a elas. Depois da segunda fase e da audição, com certeza elas irão concordar comigo!" Murmurei.

Eles nos olharam e sorriram.

-"São jovens apaixonados!" Clare murmurou encantada.

Olhei para ele, que estava novamente me olhando como um anjo, meu príncipe, o melhor.

Terminamos juntos, eu insisti em arrumar toda a cozinha, mas minha nova e melhor sogra disse que não era preciso, que eu tinha que descançar.

-"Tchau pai, até mais mãe. Vou levar a Kris no hotel e vou pra casa." Murmurou.

-"Tudo bem filho, tchau Kristen." Clare se despediu com um abraço.

-"Tchau nora, foi um prazer te conhecer. É para irem direto para o apartamento, nada de ficar zanzando por ai porque já ta tarde. Rob você deixa ela lá e vai pro seu apartamento. Juízo vocês dois!" Disse Richard sorrindo.

-"Tchau pai."

Estava muito frio, talvez um dos melhores e mais frios dias do ano.

Ele ficou calado uma parte do caminho, depois me contou mais sobre sua vida e de alguns acontecimentos engraçados no set de Harry Potter.

Ele parou o carro em frente a portaria.

-"Não vai descer?" Perguntei.

-"Tem certeza?"

-"Claro. Desça aqui, vamos resolver como porteiro para deixar seu carro no estacionamento, quando você for embora é só vir e avisar pra ele."

Ele me acompanhou até a recepção..de mãos dadas.

-"Sr. Carter, pode me dar o controle do estacionamento?"

Perguntei. Ele era muito amigo dos meus pais e ficou de controlar meus horários de entrada e saída para falar pra eles.

-"Pra que? Você não tem carro, mocinha." Disse ignorando Rob ao meu lado.

-"Mas meu namorado tem. Ele vai ficar só um pouco, eu juro!" Implorei.

-"Tudo bem, mas só porque você é boazinha. Mas não faça nenhuma besteira, se não seus pais me matam!" Disse sorrindo e me entregou o controle.

-"Valeu." Respondemos.

Ele colocou seu carro na garagem e eu o esperei na portaria do hotel.

Andamos pelos corredores lotados devido a festa que estava tendo lá e olharam desconfiadas quando nos viram entrando juntos no quarto.

-"O que será que essas pessoas pensam?" Perguntei fechando a porta.

-"Quer mesmo que eu responda?" Sorriu.

Ficamos assistindo um filme romântico que achei no meio das coisas que tinha levado por um longo tempo.

-"Vou tomar um banho, preciso relaxar um pouco." Murmurei.

-"Tudo bem, quer que eu fique?" Perguntou.

-"Não seria nem louco de ir embora!" Sorrimos.

Entrei no chuveiro e esqueci dos meus problemas por alguns instantes. Mas não seria justo ficar mais que dez minutos, já que esse era quase o tempo que eu estava lá.

Peguei um pijama confortável e fofo. Moletom e blusa larga. Eu iria dormir mesmo!

Quando sai do banheiro, me deparo com um pedaço de céu deitado em minha cama relaxado e sem camisa. Quando percebeu que eu estava lá, logo se levantou sem graça.

-"Não, fique ai!" Murmurei deitando ao seu lado e adormecendo em cima de seu peito macio e quente.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando acordei, senti um perfume muito bom, e senti olhos em mim, havia alguém olhando pra mim, quando olhei pra ver, o mundo podia ter explodido e eu não perceberia, encontrei _aqueles _olhos verdes perfeitos, nos quais eu sempre me perdia.

-"Bom dia senhora dorminhoca" Murmurou Rob

-"Bom dia senhor ... hmm perfeito?" Sorri e ele me abraçou, seu cheiro era incrivelmente bom.

-"E ai Kris, dormiu bem" Perguntou

-"E por que a pergunta engraçadinho?" Disse, quem não dormiria bem com ele por perto? Meu Deus ele não se enxergava bem não? "Eu dormi muito, muito bem, e você ?

-"Sim, dormi muito bem obrigado, acho que nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida" Disse

Eu corei , e fiquei meio sem graça, ele sempre fazia isso comigo, um dia ele vai ver só.

_If You Could See That I'm The One Who Under__stands You' _

Era meu despertador

-"Ai meu Deus, precisamos nos apressar, hoje é o dia que você vai conseguir o papel de Edward vai logo, vai" Falei correndo pelo quarto pra pegar roupas pra me trocar

-"Nossa, calma Kris, ta toda apressadinha, já estou indo"

-"Alguém precisa ser responsável por aqui" Falei

-"Eu vou precisar passar no meu apartamento, não posso chegar no set com as mesmas roupas de ontem né, se não o que as pessoas vão pensar?!" Murmurou

-"Áaah, é verdade, principalmente o porteiro chato que me vigia, OMG OMG o que ele vai falar para os meus pais, ele não viu você sair daqui, já estou até vendo a ligação que eu vou receber hoje á noite da minha mãe : Kristen Jaymes Stewart, o porteiro me contou ta, o que seu namorado que eu não conheço, estava fazendo ai, ele dormiu com você? O que aconteceu menina, me conte!!" Eu disse quase gritando

-"Nossa calma, vai dar tudo certo, a gente dá um jeito sei lá" Murmurou

-"Áah, já sei, eu ligo pra minha mãe lá no set quando eu tiver um tempinho, falo que me livrei do peste idiota, e vou levar o meu novo namorado lindo e maravilhoso pra ela e meu pai conhecerem" Planejei

-"E quem é seu novo namorado lindo e maravilhoso? Não estou vendo ninguém assim aqui, ah não ser que esteja me traindo senhora Kristen" Falou Rob

-"Você nunca se olhou no espelho não Pattinson? "Perguntei sarcasticamente " Meu namorado lindo e maravilhoso é você" Sussurei

-"Linda e maravilhosa é você" Disse

Como sempre eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha, e resolvi dizer algo pra quebrar o silêncio perturbador.

-"Então, vamos logo, você tem que passar no seu apartamento" Falei

-"É verdade, vamos logo" Murmurou

Por sorte quando passamos pela portaria, o porteiro chato não me perguntou nada, graças a Deus, meus pais ficariam sabendo sobre Rob é claro, por que eu vou andar com ele pra todos os lugares, então eu teria que explicar o por que. Quando entramos no carro, ele ligou o rádio, e estava passando uma música da Demi.

_The Truth Is All That I Can Hear Every Time You Lie ' _

Nessa hora lembrei do meu ex-namorado idiota e canalha, ele sempre mentia pra mim, a vida dele comigo era uma mentira, do nada comecei a chorar e me achar idiota por derramar lágrimas por aquele merda, aquele mentiroso de uma figa, mas era inevitável, as lágrimas jorraram dos meus olhos, e Rob percebeu na hora.

-"O que aconteceu Kris, não está se sentindo bem? Se quiser eu ligo pra Catherine, aviso que aconteceu alguma coisa ee"

-"Não é nada Rob, estou bem, é que essa música no rádio me faz lembrar daquele merda do Michael, mas não por que eu ainda goste dele ou por que me importo com ele, me faz lembrar das mentiras que ele me contou, de todas as vezes que fui idiota e acreditei nele, como fui capaz de gostar dele? Não se preocupe, estou bem.

-"Tudo bem, eu sei que não é legal falar dessas coisas, estou aqui agora, vai passar" Murmurou

-"Eu sei tudo vai passar mesmo, vou me esquecer de tudo isso que aconteceu, e só me lembrar de coisas boas como você, ainda bem que você está aqui, você é muito melhor do que ele, eu acredito em você e eu sei que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas comigo, você foi a melhor coisa que eu já encontrei" Sussurrei

-"Você tem razão eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com você nem com ninguém, eu tenho coração, eu não quero que ninguém o machuque, então não machuco das outras pessoas, e sim você pode sempre contar comigo, sempre estarei aqui, serei seu melhor amigo nas horas certas, ee... eu te amo" Disse

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava, eu percebi que ele falava a verdade era sempre sincero comigo, eu confiava nele, ele era tudo o que eu precisava pra ser feliz, com ele eu estava completa.

-"Eu também te amo, e muito obrigada por me entender" Murmurei "Agora, chega de drama e vamos logo, eu quero ver logo você de Edward Cullen" Eu sorri

"É verdade, vamos nos atrasar" Ele disse

Ele estava dirigindo muito rápido, uma semelhança entre ele, e Edward, viu ele é o Edward perfeito. Chegamos em seu apartamento, era o 10º andar.

-"Vai ficar na porta esperando como uma besta ou vai entrar logo por que estamos atrasados!" Zombou

-"Seu besta!!" Ele ganhou um belo tapa no braço

Para a minha infelicidade ele foi pro quarto dele, e eu fiquei na sala esperando, não gostava de ver ele se afastando de mim, cada segundo perto dele era sagrado. Bom pensando desse jeito, se fosse por mim, a minha vida inteira seria sagrada.

-"Estou pronto, vamos ou vai ficar dormindo até no meu sofá?" Disse rindo da minha cara, eu estava tão presa com meus pensamentos que nem percebi que ele tinha chegado.

-"Você tirou o dia pra me irritar né, seu besta!" Falei com um enorme sorriso no rosto

-"Sim, eu gosto de te irritar, é legal" Ele deu uma risada perfeita

-"E eu estou começando a gostar de te bater, é legal também" Murmurei "Vamos logo seu lerdo!!"

Nós descemos rapidinho, tínhamos 5 minutos pra chegar no set, não ia dar certo, e mais um detalhe, todos iriam perguntar o por que Rob também estava atrasado e por que eu vim de carona com ele, ótimo hoje era o dia.

-"5 minutos pra chegarmos lá Rob, não vai dar tempo" Disse

-"Eu vou correr mais do que estou acostumado, mas mesmo assim vamos chegar atrasados" Falou

-"Vou dar uma ligada pra Demi, ela deve estar com medo de você ainda, coitada" Dei risada

-"Eu realmente assusto todo mundo, sou um monstro muito mau" Zombou ele

-"Há há há , você assusta todo mundo? Conta outra vai!" Murmurei

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim, e eu derreti, meu Deus, ele deve achar que sou uma idiota.

-"Alô, Demi?"

-"Oi , quem é? Pelo visto ela estava dormindo e não percebeu minha voz

-"Oi dorminhoca, sou eu a Kristen, já se esqueceu de mim? Você é uma grande amiga mesmo, então você vai no set hoje? Você prometeu! "Falei

-"OMG, tinha esquecido, estou com tanto sono que nem reconheci sua voz, me desculpe, e é claro que eu vou ao set, você acha que vou poupar você? Você vai me contar todos os detalhes, e você sabe muito bem do que!!

-"Pode ir desistindo, não conto" Brinquei " Mas se você estiver lá, talvez conte alguma coisinha ou outra"

-"Tchau amiga, estou correndo pra lá, beeijos" Falou apressadamente, eu até esqueci de falar que a música _Every Time You Lie_ , que por coincidência é dela, me fez chorar que nem condenada.

"ÁAH, meu Deus desculpe Cath, eu me atrasei, me desculpe, prometo que não acontecerá de novo" Quase gritei

-"Tudo bem Kris, os atores para Edward ainda não chegaram, não se preocupe" Murmurou Cath

-"O Rob já chegou, ele está estacionando o carro, encontrei ele no meio do caminho, ele disse que já vinha pra cá" Falei, esperançosa para que muitos fossem feios e se atrasassem.

-"Áah, que bom então, podemos começar com ele, o que acha? Prefere esperar todos chegarem?" Perguntou

-"Não, não vamos começar então, quanto antes melhor, e onde está a Steph? Ela precisa estar aqui, e a Demi não chegou ainda? " Me senti meio afobada, queria que acabasse logo isso, e o escolhido seja o meu Rob.

-"As duas já estão aqui, não sei onde se enfiaram" Falou enquanto procurava as duas

-'Heey Kris"

-"Oi Demi, chegou cedo hein sua interesseira!!" Falei

-"Claro, você acha que eu perderia isso ?! Eu não seria nem louca" Brincou

-"Então , o que quer saber?" Perguntei

-"O óbvio é claro, vocês estão namorando?" Perguntou curiosa

-"Siim, nós estamos namorando, OMG só agora que ele não está aqui que eu notei que isso é a melhor coisa do muundo!! ÁAAAAAAH DEEUS!! Ele é meu só meu!!" Gritei "Nossa Demi, estou surtando! Não sabe como eu estou feliz amiga!

-"Agora eu sei como você está feliz, cara, você deu o maior berro do mundo agora, você endoidando? Quer que o mundo inteiro saiba que você está com ele agora?

-"Áain amiga claro que não, o Michael já viu a gente na praça de alimentação, ele o Rob saíram na porrada, todos vão pensar que eu estou traindo o cafajeste do Michael, ninguém pode saber, não gosto que minha vida pessoal caia na boca do povo" Falei

-"É vocês não podem se assumirem publicamente, não agora!" Murmurou

-"Eu sei" Concordei

-"Bom , já fofocamos demais, vamos logo , eu quero ver o teste do Robert Pattinson, seu namorado lindo.

-"É verdade já cheguei atrasada, ficar fofocando e atrasar os outros já é demais, e tira o olho, o Rob é meu" Falei

-"Estou satisfeita com meu Joseph" Sorriu

-"Onde vocês estavam meninas?" Perguntou Steph

-"Nós estávamos conversando, desculpe" Respondi

-"Tudo bem, vamos começar logo os testes, Robert Pattinson vai ser o primeiro" Murmurou Cath

-"TÁ, vamos começar logo então, estou ansiosa" Falei animadamente, acho que alguém percebeu, ah que ótimo, estou ferrada

-"Está muito ansiosa pro meu gosto Kris, depois eu quero saber hein!" Brincou Cath

-"Não seja boba Cath, estou ansiosa pra ver com quem eu dividirei a tela" Falei, nossa que mentira descarada essa.

Quando virei, eu encontrei aqueles olhos verdes perfeitos, tão profundos, tão lindos, e sorri, eu parecia uma idiota, parecia que estava sonhando acordada, ainda não acreditava que esse Deus grego mais perfeito da Terra era meu.

-"Bom Robert, você será o primeiro a fazer o teste, já que foi o primeiro a chegar aqui" Falou Cath

-"Tudo bem, já estou pronto" Disse

-"Como todos sabem, Bella e Edward tem muita química, e pra interpretá-los para o cinema os atores também precisam ter, é muito importante, a base da história é o romance entre os dois, então vamos fazer uma pequena cena de beijo" Falou Cath

Deus do céu o que ela disse mesmo ? eu vou ter que beijá-lo aqui na frente de todo mundo? E se eu não me controlar? Alguém vai desconfiar? E se eu exagerar e agarrar ele? Mas além de tudo vai ser bom, beijar ele é muito bom.

-"Kristen, acorde querida, ouviu o que eu disse?" Perguntou Cath

-"Ãahn? Me desculpe Cath, estava distraída, o que você disse?" Falei

-"Perguntei se estava pronta, você vai fazer a cena do beijo com Robert agora, e depois quando todos chegarem, vai fazer a mesma cena com os outros 6 candidatos, ok?" Falou ela

-"Ta ta o-ok" Murmurei, meu Deus, eu vou beijar 7 bocas hoje? Que nojo, só a do Rob já está ótimo, quando chegar em casa vou fazer um bochecho com enxaguante bucal.

-"Podem começar" Disse Cath

_-"Estava pensando que há uma coisa que quero experimentar" _ Murmurou Rob, dizendo a fala de Edward, ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos.

Eu não conseguia respirar, justamente como Bella se sentiu quando Edward a beijou pela primeira vez, ele tinha que ser meu Edward, ele me fazia sentir como Bella. Ele hesitou antes de me beijar, assim como Edward fez.

Depois senti seus lábios perfeitos nos meus, os meus lábios moldaram-se aos dele, e logo meus braços estavam em seus ombros largos e perfeitos, aquele momento especial do nosso primeiro beijo se repetiu, era a melhor sensação do mundo, eu estava completa novamente, me esquecia do mundo, esquecia do cafajeste do meu ex-namorado, eu só sentia ele, logo suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, eu estava sem ar, mas eu queria continuar ali, com ele. Eu parti o beijo, mas sem nenhuma vontade, fazer o que nós tínhamos que respirar um dia.

-"Nossa, acho que exageramos, alguém pode perceber nossa química perfeita" Sussurrou ele, só pra mim ouvir

-"É acho que sim, mas é inevitável" Eu sorri

-"Bom, está muito bom mesmo, está ótimo!" Falou Cath

-"Obrigado" Disse Rob

-"Acho que os outros atores já chegaram, está pronta Kris?" Perguntou Cath

-"Sim, eu tenho que estar" Brinquei

Ai finalmente acabou, preciso falar com Cath agora, falar que eu preciso que Rob seja Edward, e o filme ficará ótimo assim, nós não precisaríamos fingir, seria tudo perfeito. Eu precisava convencer Cath.

-"Então Cath, já tem um Edward?" Perguntei

-"Hmm, na verdade não, está bem difícil de escolher, o que achou? Sua opinião também é muito importante" Murmurou

-"Bom, eu acho que Robert Pattinson faria um bom Edward, os outros deixaram a desejar, mas ele foi ótimo" Falei com o objetivo de convencê-la

-"É eu também gostei da performance dele, nossa fiquei surpresa, vocês tem muita química, ficam bem juntos, talvez isso ajude, mas ainda estou meio indecisa" Murmurou

-"É sobre isso que eu vim falar, Cath você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, e eu vou me abrir com você" Falei

-"Tudo bem, pode falar Kris" Disse Cath

-"É que hm, eu e o Rob estamos juntos, e eu gostaria muito que ele ganhasse esse papel, seria mais fácil pra nós dois, seria algo mais real, bem próximo do que Bella e Edward sentem.

-"Hmm, juntos como? Quero dizer, vocês estão namorando?" Quis saber

-"Sim, nós estamos" Confirmei

-"Hm que legal Kris, eu também acho que isso ajudaria, ficaria mais natural, vocês não teraim que fingir, seria mais fácil, isso seria ótimo" Disse

-"Por favor Cath, por favor, eu quero muito que seja ele, se não for ele, eu não sei, talvez eu desista do papel, não sei, eu quero muito fazer isso junto com ele, eu não quero olhar nos olhos dele sabendo que beijei outro homem que não seja ele, eu sei que isso pode parecer ridículo, mas pra mim não é, ficaria um clima muito estranho entre nós e eu não quero isso, eu realmente gosto muito dele, mais até que ele gosta de mim, por favor me entenda, e ele foi muito bem no teste" Falei, quase implorando

-"Sim, eu te entendo, o beijo seria só na ficção, mas mesmo assim você se sentiria mal por ele, eu já tomei minha decisão, vai ser ele sim Kris, vocês fazem um casal perfeito, como se fossem Bella e Edward na vida real, eu fiquei muito impressionada, vocês se completam, não sei explicar, tem que ver como vocês agem juntos, cada movimento, cada olhar, parece sincronizado, não sei se já vi algo assim, você ficam muito bem juntos Kris, vai ser ele, Robert vai ser seu Edward Cullen.

-"AAAH meu Deus, sério? Muito obrigada Cath, não sabe o quanto eu fico grata, muito obrigada mesmo" Falei, com um entusiasmo visível na voz

-"É verdade, vou resolver tudo agora, anunciarei isso em minutos, pode ficar aliviada Kris" Murmurou

-"Obrigada Cath" Agradeci e sai, tinha que contar isso pra Demi, e também pra ele, estava perfeito, agora sim eu estava animada para fazer esse filme.

-"Oi Rob, fiquei sabendo de uma coisa muito legal, quer saber também?" Perguntei animada

-"Oi Kris, eu quero saber sim, me conta agora!" Falou e deu aquele sorriso torto lindo

-"Vai ficar esperando bem feito, eu não vou falar nada, vai esperar até a Cath falar" Disse, quase me entregando

-"Tudo bem ai que saco Kristen, fala logo cara, FALA!" Falou deseperado

-"Nossa o que é isso? Você está andando muito comigo, ficou desesperado que nem eu?" Brinquei

Antes que ele pudesse falar foi interrompido por Catherine

-"Bom, já temos o resultado, foi uma escolha muito difícil, conversei com a Kristen Stewart pra ver o que ela achava, e depois conversei com Stephenie Meyer, todas nós concordamos na nossa escolha, mas independente de quem for, quero que todos saibam que foram ótimos e foi difícil escolher, mas era preciso, então o Edward Cullen vai ser Robert Pattinson, parabéns Robert. "Falou Cath e depois sorriu

-"Parabéns Rob, ah meu DEEEUS, que legal, não disse que você ia conseguir?!" Murmurei sorrindo

-"OMG eu não acredito, é sério?" Fez uma cara de quem não entendeu

-"É sério!! Muito sério!!"Gritei "Vamos sair pra comemorar, onde quer ir? Você escolhe hoje"

-"Vamos jantar em algum restaurante, o que acha?" Perguntou me puxando para que saíssemos daquele lugar cheio de gente e pudéssemos ficar sozinhos

-"Pra mim qualquer lugar está bom, contanto que eu esteja com você_ Edward Cullen_" Brinquei

-"Eu realmente não acredito nisso, foi você né Kris, você falou com a Catherine não foi?" Quis saber

-"Sim, eu prometi que conseguiria isso, e eu falei pra Cath que se você não fosse o Edward, eu não seria a Bella, por que nós estamos namorando e eu queria que fosse você para que fosse mais real, e eu não conseguiria ficar todo o tempo longe de você" Murmurei

-"E você acha que eu sobreviria longe de você? Até parece" Falou com delicadeza

Eu corei, fiquei muito sem graça, ele fazia isso sempre, eu dia eu tenho que lembrar de perguntar por que ele faz isso toda hora, acho que ele gosta de me ver constrangida

-"Agora eu estou totalmente feliz" Disse e lhe dei um beijo intenso e apaixonado

-"Preciso dizer como eu estou?" Disse ele entre os beijos


	7. Chapter 7

Eu ia ter o melhor, e mais meu Edward Cullen de todo mundo.

Quando Rob foi acertar as coisas sobre o papel com Catherine e Stephenie, Demi me chamou para o lado de fora.

-"E ai, agora tem que me contar tudo direito, mínimos detalhes!" Disse morrendo de curiosidade.

_*Pequeno flash back* _

-"Ah, tudo bem. Depois que sai daqui, ele não demorou muito para passar lá em casa. Íamos só jantar, mas ele resolveu ir no cinema, como amigos mesmo. Quando chegamos, pedi para vermos um filme de terror, ele concordou mesmo dizendo que eu ia ficar morrendo de medo. Eu não imaginava que o filme seria tão forte, e não consegui ver o filme, era muito assustador. Ficamos conversando sobre o filme, eu disse várias vezes que ele tinha 99% de chance de conseguir o papel e tal. Ele disse que adorou a idéia de eu ter 'chutado' o Angarano, disse que ele não me merecia. Até que ele me pediu um beijo, mas em outras palavras e é claro que eu não ia recusar! Eu fiquei sem chão, não consegui respirar mais e nem parar. Ele me disse tantas coisas bonitas, era impossível não se apaixonar. Quando saímos, ele pegou na minha mão e claro que não reclamei. Sentamos na praça de alimentação do shopping, pedimos pizza e ficamos conversando em quanto não chegava. Bem na hora que ele estava me beijando, ouvi um estrondo atrás de mim e quando olhamos, era Michael. Ele gritou comigo, me disse coisas absurdas e eu disse pra ele também, mas era tudo verdade. Disse que eu amava o Robert e ele disse que eu era só dele. Foi também nessa hora que eu percebi o quanto era sério.

Eles brigaram, quando fomos embora, deixei Angarano sangrando no chão da praça de alimentação do shopping. Rob me levou para a casa dele, com os pais dele e tudo! Eu tenho os melhores sogros do mundo. A mãe dele fez uma lasanha incrível, conversei com eles e tal. Depois, quando ele foi me levar pra casa, falei para entrar também e convencemos o porteiro amigo dos meus pais deixarem ele entrar também, mas prometemos que ele iria embora rapidinho. Ficamos assistindo filme. Fui tomar banho e, quando voltei ele estava sem camisa deitado na minha cama! Ele ficou meio sem graça quando me viu, mas falei para ele ficar lá, deitei com ele e dormi."

-"TÁ BRINCANDO ?!" Demi se assustou.

-"É sério!"

-"É sério, muito sério. Alguém dorme em cima de mim e acho que hoje o porteiro não vai deixar eu entrar lá!" Rob chegou se sentando do meu lado.

Demi não parava de rir um segundo!

-"Eu quero só ver, agorinha meus pais me ligam, com certeza." Murmurei.

-"An, acho que os meus vão ligar primeiro. Silencio que vou colocar no viva-voz." Murmurou Rob pegando seu celular.

-"Alo?" Ele disse.

_-"Robert Thomas Pattinson posso saber onde está e onde passou a noite? Liguei pro telefone do hotel e ninguém atendia. Liguei para a recepção do hotel e me disseram que você não passou a noite lá!" Gritou a mãe dele._

Agora sim, todos estávamos rindo, ele mal conseguia falar.

_-"Do que está rindo? Quem mais está ai com você?"_

-"Oi mãe, estou no set de Crepúsculo porque consegui o papel. Tudo bem, nos falamos mais tarde."

_-"O QUE? COMO ASSIM NOS FALAMOS MAIS TARDE? QUERO SABER AGORA!"_

-"Não estou usando drogas, então sabe que não é nada de mais. A Kris e a Demi estão aqui também." Murmurou tranqüilo.

_-"Robert você...você passou a noite com ela?" Perguntou a mãe dele incrédula._

-"Sim." Disse sorrindo pra gente só pra ver o que ela iria falar.

_-"AAAAAAAAAA' EU DISSE PRA VOCE IR PARA CASA, ESTÁ DE CASTIGO E VAI VOLTAR A MORAR AQUI!" Gritou mais alto ainda._

-"E porque? Eu não fiz nada! O que ta achando que eu fiz?"

_-"Eu não quero falar sobre isso por telefone, é pra passar aqui assim que sair daí, se não eu vou te buscar." _

-" Só vou se a Kristen for comigo." Ameaçou.

_-"Contando que você venha também! Vocês dois precisam esclarecer umas coisas." Desligou._

E se minha sogra começasse a me odiar por um mal entendido? Como assim ela pensou que nós tínhamos passado a noite 'juntos' de outra forma sendo que nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo?! Só podia estar louca.

-"E agora?! Como assim só se eu for também?!" Perguntei amedrontada.

-"Ah relaxa, eu tenho mais de 20 anos, já sou grandinho o suficiente para que ela tenha estes tipos de preocupação comigo! Você vai comigo e dizemos a verdade." Disse me reconfortando com um abraço.

Estes abraços, toques dele, sempre faziam com que eu me esquecesse de todos e qualquer problema, incrível.

-"Tudo bem, a Vela já esta saindo." Murmurou Demi.

-"Não! Vamos entrar também." Eu disse enquanto Rob ria dela.

Catherine estava em uma mesa com uma papelada e Stephenie estava no seu notebook. Cheguei atrás dela silenciosamente.

-"Ei, posso saber o que você tanto escreve ai?" Perguntei quando ela se virou assustada.

-"Amanhecer! Agora cai fora daqui, só vai ler quando estiver pronto." Murmurou.

-"Tudo bem." Sorri.

-"Kristen, Robert, venham aqui por favor." Cath chamou.

-"Sim." Até nossas falas eram sincronizadas.

Cath riu daquilo.

-"Então, marquei um jantar em um restaurante a 5 minutos daqui hoje as 7 para conhecerem todo o elenco, tudo bem?"

-"Claro, por mim tudo bem." Rob disse.

-"Por mim também, não vejo a hora!" Sorri.

Até que enfim iríamos conhecer o elenco! Eu não sabia muito deles, na verdade, não sabia nada e só tinha visto uma foto de cada, seria incrível, com certeza eu iria fazer muitas amizades.

-"Está tranqüilo aqui agora, só mais tarde que vou precisar da ajuda de vocês aqui, acho que tem que resolver um problema maior." Cath disse.

-"É, temos." Rob disse.

-"Tudo bem, então podem ir, só não demorem muito ok?"

Ela era tão louca, tão amiga! Como uma mãe pra mim. Sempre me dava conselhos sendo sobre o filme ou pessoais, me ajudava e me punha pra cima quando estava triste.

-"Ok, não iremos demorar."

-"Boa sorte, acho que vão precisar!" Demi disse e começou a rir de novo.

-"É, vamos precisar mesmo, e de muita!" Murmurei.

Esperei do lado de fora enquanto ele ia pegar o carro dele.

Entrei e ele estava com o sorriso mais lindo e encantador de todo mundo.

-"Amor, quando ela esta nervosa assim, não mede suas palavras, então não se preocupe com o que ela vai dizer, porque quando estiver mais calma, vai te pedir desculpas, com certeza." Disse.

-"Tudo bem, mas e se...se ela quiser que você termine comigo e brigue com você por causa de mim?" Indaguei aflita.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão de 'que merda é essa que você está dizendo?'.

-"Não importa! Ela pode fazer o que ela quiser, me bater, xingar, parar de pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento, que ela paga só porque ela quer, nunca mais querer conversar comigo, me deserdar, seja o que for, eu nunca, nunca, jamais deixarei que alguém termine com o nosso amor! Jamais." Murmurou olhando nos meus olhos.

-"Jamais." Repeti lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

-"Então vamos logo acabar com isso." Disse decidida.

Infelizmente, chegamos rapidinho.

Paramos bem na porta.

-"Não se preocupe, eu te amo." Murmurou.

-"Eu também te amo muito."

Me deu um beijo apaixonado que fez com que eu quisesse gritar, correr, chorar, desmaiar de tanta felicidade.

-"Arrãm." Alguém disse atrás da gente.

-"Lizzie. É você." Rob disse indiferentemente bravo.

-"Oi cunhada." Disse feliz.

-"Oi Lizzie!" Murmurei sorrindo.

Ela percebeu um clima tenso.

-"O que foi gente? Porque não entram e vão pro quarto do Robert?" Disse.

-"Lizzie!!!" Disse envergonhada.

-"É que a mãe acha que nós passamos a noite juntos. Nós passamos, mas não do jeito que ela tava pensando!" meu Pattinson disse.

-"Ah, com certeza ela iria pensar outra coisa! Como assim, eu não entendi."

-"Eu dormi no apartamento dela, mais só dormi. Quer dizer, ela foi tomar banho e eu me apossei da cama dela, ela deitou lá e dormiu. Eu não ia sair de lá pra acordar ela, que estava muito cansada."

-"Hum entendi. Mas então tem que ir contar logo pra ela." Murmurou abrindo a porta e a mãe deles aparecendo de repente e nos vendo abraçados.

-"Entrem." Murmurou com tom grosso.

O pai dele provavelmente já estava sabendo também, porque estava sentado no sofá olhando pra gente.

Ele pegou na minha mão e entrou normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, olhando pra mim.

-"E ai, agora podem me contar o que eu fiz de errado?" Perguntou se sentando no sofá.

-" Vocês são uns irresponsáveis." Minha sogra disse.

O pai dele permaneceu calado.

-"Irresponsáveis?" Rob zombou.

Eu achei melhor ficar calada por enquanto.

-"Vocês passaram a noite juntos?" O pai dele perguntou mais calmo.

-"Olhem só, que tipo de homem vocês pensam que eu sou? Acham que só porque estou namorando no primeiro dia já quero levar ela pra cama? Francamente. Achei que vocês confiassem mais em mim." Murmurou.

Os dois permaneceram calados.

-"Ela é mais nova do que eu, acha que eu teria coragem de tomar uma 'decisão' tão precipitada? Querem que eu explique tudo o que aconteceu ou preferem acreditar na mentira?"

Fizeram apenas um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Rob contou detalhadamente tudo o que nós fizemos depois que saímos de lá, não deixou faltar nenhum detalhe se quer...ou quase nenhum.

Eles só olhavam, não diziam nada.

-"Nós nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo, mas já estamos mais do que certos de que somos feitos um para o outro e ninguém vai nos separar." Completei.

Lizzie olhava atentamente.

-"Fala sério, vocês são muito estranhos!" Murmurou saindo da sala rindo.

Todos nós a ignoramos.

-"Tudo bem. Temos que acreditar em vocês. Mas se já estão tão decididos assim, tem que saber desde já que não são casados e não podem fazer isto todas as vezes. A não ser que decidam morar juntos, que ai sim é tomar uma decisão muito precipitada." Minha sogra disse.

Casar? Morar junto? Será que seria possível eu já estar pensando nisso?

-"Nós ainda não pensamos nisso, aliás, nem tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso. Mas agora temos que ir, Catherine disse para não demorarmos porque tem muito trabalho pela frente."

-"Fico feliz que tenha conseguido o papel filho." Richard disse sorrindo.

-"Tudo bem, até mais. Passa aqui mais tarde?" A mãe dele perguntou.

-" Acho que não, teremos um jantar com o elenco hoje, e provavelmente terminará tarde."

-"Ok, irei te ligar para confirmar se está mesmo no seu hotel."

-"Não posso estar ouvindo isso! Vamos Kris. Tchau pai."

-"Tchau senhor Richard."

Ele saiu e eu fui logo atrás dele.

-"Kristen, não deixe ele fazer nenhuma besteira, não fica muito normal quando está nervoso." Lizzie me alertou aparecendo na sala.

-"Tudo bem." Respondi.

Ele entrou no carro com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Fiquei com medo de falar algo e ele achar ruim, mas não podia ver meu Pattinson triste daquele jeito.

-"Amor, não fique assim." Disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele deitou o rosto no meu ombro e permaneceu calado por alguns instantes.

-"Não sei porque ela faz isso comigo! Não agüento mais. Sabia que quando eu tinha 18 anos e arrumei uma namorada ela não deixava eu sair sozinho com ela? Ela pensa que eu vou ser santo pro resto da vida? Que saco!"

-"Eu sei exatamente como é. Quando eu estava apaixonada eles não deixavam eu sair! Mas agora estamos juntos e não precisamos nos preocupar com isto."

" _Our song is the slamming screen door "_

-"Oi Cath, já estamos indo." Murmurei.

-"Kris! Liguei exatamente pra te falar que não precisam vim, podemos nos encontrar daqui uma hora mais ou menos no restaurante. É bom chegarmos um pouco antes."

-"Claro, é uma boa idéia. A Demi vai também?"

-"Sim, ela vai. Até agora mesmo. Beijos."

-"Beijos." Desliguei.

-"Era a Catherine,ela disse que não precisamos ir pra lá agora, que podemos ir direto ao restaurante daqui uma hora."

-"Tudo bem, vamos nessa. Meu apartamento está mais perto, vou passar lá rapidinho ok?"

-"Claro." Murmurei.

Ele ainda não estava se sentindo bem, estava tenso ainda.

Ele deixou seu carro de fora do estacionamento e eu subi para esperar ele.

-" Já volto." Murmurou indo ao banheiro.

Me sentei no sofá para esperar ele tomar banho e peguei seu violão.

"_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on you're very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying  
And you're mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends"_

Essa musica me fazia pensar tanto no passado.

-"Que linda, adorei! Não sabia que cantava e tocava tão bem!" Murmurou chegando com seu perfume inconfundível.

-"Você é muito melhor que eu!" Murmurei o que era óbvio.

-"Ainda prefiro você." Murmurou me beijando.

Como sempre tem que acontecer alguma coisa, alguém bateu na porta.

-"O que é?" Gritou bravo e foi abrir a porta.

-"Olá, senhor Pattinson?" Perguntou um cara baixinho com uniforme da recepção.

-"Sim?"

-"Acho que sua mãe acabou de me ligar dizendo que a partir de agora você vai pagar o aluguel, está de acordo?"

-"Sim."

-"Obrigada."

Ele se virou como se nada tivesse acontecendo e antes que pudesse chegar até mim, me levantei.

-"Temos que passar no meu apartamento ainda."

-"Ah, claro." Disse entristecido.

Eu sorri.

Quando estávamos saindo, todos estavam olhando, como sempre. Afinal de contas, onde já se viu um cara chegar todo dia sozinho e de uma hora pra outro uma garota entra dentro de seu quarto?!

-"Teremos que enfrentar o porteiro agora." Murmurei quando chegamos.

-"Sim, estou ciente" Sorriu.

Entramos e lá estava ele. Quando nos viu, se levantou e foi até mim rapidamente.

-"Tudo bem. Eu já sei que vai dizer que somos irresponsáveis e que ele não vai subir comigo. Sabe que já estou cansada disto?! Pra que me vigiar? Não sou mais criança."

-"Sim, era isso mesmo que eu iria dizer. E eu falei pros seus pais. Eles disseram que vão te fazer uma surpresa."

-"Surpresa? Ah ta bom!" Zombei.

-"Agora, ele pode subir com você sim, seus pais já estão sabendo e não estão nada contentes mesmo." Deu ombros.

Não respondemos e saímos. As mesmas pessoas que estavam quando saímos estavam lá sentadas nos bancos em frente ao meu quarto.

Não demos moral no começo, mas meu Pattinson nunca ia ficar calado.

-"Sabe amor, o que acha de eu vim pra cá hoje depois do jantar?" Murmurou parando em frente a porta.

-"É, eu acho uma ótima idéia. Ai amanha agente passa no seu apartamento pra pegar umas roupas e vamos pro set." Disse na maior cara de pau enquanto via os olhares assustados.

-"Seus pais não vão gostar nada e nem os meus, mas qual o problema?!"

-"Nós fazemos o que bem entendermos e se eles chegarem, que esperem!" Disse tendo que fechar a porta para rirmos.

-"Você e louco!" Eu disse.

-"Sou louco por você."

Nossos corpos se colaram e ele me chamou para o beijo mais longo e perfeito do mundo.

Era tudo tão rápido e apaixonante, ele tão delicado e carinhoso, parecia com medo de me machucar ou algo assim.

Demorou para eu perceber que estava ficando muito mais sério, só depois que as minhas mão acariciavam seus cabelos com intensidade.

-"Tudo bem, não podemos nos atrasar." Murmurei me libertando de seus braços.

-"Não.." Murmurou.

Eu o olhei assustada.

-"Me desculpe." Disse envergonhado.

-"Tudo bem." O abracei e fui tomar um banho.

Bem informal assim

Apareci na sala e ele estava sentado pensativo.

-"Posso saber no que está pensando?" Murmurei.

-"Em você."

-"Hm, e o que exatamente está pensando sobre mim?"

-"Em como é possível eu estar tão apaixonado por você. Por mim você iria morar comigo hoje."

-"Eu também me pego pensando nisso todas as vezes, é impressionante. An, está me chamando pra morar com você?" Sorri.

-"Você pode pensar mais um pouco e me responder amanhã."

-"Tudo bem. Vamos?"

-"Vamos nessa."

O bom humor dele estava de pé de novo, o que me deixava feliz, muito feliz. Foi alegre e me contando histórias inusitadas de seu passado.

O restaurante era bem grande e bonito, e vi Catherine, Demi e Stephenie em uma mesa grande do lado de dentro.

-"Acha que demoramos?" Murmurei.

-"Não sei, mas se elas falarem alguma coisa,eu dou um jeito." Sorriu.

Ele nunca se cansava de me deixar mais apaixonada. Foi me dizendo frases fofas enquanto andávamos até o restaurante.

Foi quando vi mais quatro pessoas na mesa também.

-"Acho que estamos encrencados." Murmurei.

-"É, provavelmente. Mas, eu tenho as táticas." Disse.

Me levou até um lugar em que elas pudessem nos ver, na grande janela bem em frente a mesa e me deu um beijo que me deixou completamente sem fôlego.

Pude ouvir as risadinhas das pessoas que passavam pela gente e a de Demi também.

-"Viu como eu sou mestre?!" Cochichou.

-"Sim, meu mestre." Sorrimos.

Entramos e fomos direto até a mesa.

-"Ér, Estamos encrencados?!" Perguntei olhando para Catherine.

-"Cath, dá um crédito pra eles, estão com a boca enxada! " Demi, Catherine, Stephenie e os outros quatro cairam na gargalhada.

Como assim boca enxada?! Olhei para Rob e ele olhou pra mim assustado. Peguei um espelho que tinha na minha bolsa e realmente estava perceptível.

-"Viu o que o mestre fez?!" Murmurei.

-"Não gostou do que o mestre fez?" Disse na maior cara de pau.

-"Nem preciso responder." Sorri com malícia.

Eles continuavam rindo.

-"O que vocês beberam?" Murmurei.

-"Kris, acho melhor sairmos daqui."

-"Não, sentem-se aqui." Cath disse ainda rindo muito.

Nos sentamos do lado de Demi.

-"Ok, Jackson, Kellan, Peter e Taylor estes são Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart, protagonistas." Cath nos apresentou.

Jackson Rathbone.

Kellan Lutz.

Peter Facinelli.

Taylor Lautner.

-"Oi." Nos apresentamos.

-"E ai."

-"Só tem homens nesse elenco é?!" Brinquei.

-"Ah, as meninas devem estar chegando."Stephenie disse.

-"Toda mulher demora pra se arrumar." Kellan murmurou.

-"Poisé, eu sou casado e a minha é assim." Peter afirmou.

Meu Pattinson me olhou.

-"Kristen, se você demorar pra se arrumar eu vou contar pra todo mundo que você dormiu em cima de mim."

EU IA MATAR ELE!!! Disse aquilo só porque sabe que eu morro de vergonha disso.

Ah e pra que! Todos começaram a rir e bater na mesa. Eu só abaixei a cabeça e não olhei pra ninguém.

-"Kris?" meu Pattinson chamou.

-"EU VOU TE MAAAATAR ROBERT !!" Gritei dando tapas no braço dele que provavelmente ele não estava nem sentindo.

-" Kristen, nos conte sobre isto!" Jackson disse.

-"Não tenho que contar nada! Pattinson seu besta, você vai dormir no chão hoje se for me encher o saco mais tarde." Ameacei.

-"Vai deixar eu dormir no chão?" Perguntou com cara de anjo.

-"Nossa, a coisa já ta tão séria assim?!" Cath murmurou.

-"Não!" Gritei. "Você vai dormir no chão por causa dessa gracinha."

Acontecia isso mas continuávamos de mãos dadas!

O telefone dele estava tocando e estava no viva-voz.

-"Alô."

-"Robert, onde você está numa hora dessas?!" A mãe dele disse.

-"Não te interessa." Disse frio.

-"Você está sozinho com a sua namorada né?! Vou ai te buscar agora!"

-"E se estivesse, qual o problema?!"

Eu tomei o celular da mão dele.

-"Senhora Clare, é a Kristen. Não estamos sozinhos, estamos em um restaurante conhecendo o elenco do filme." Disse tentando parecer calma.

-"Não vou acreditar, estou indo."

Desligou na minha cara. Meu Pattinson estava de cabeça baixa.

-"Já conversamos sobre isto." Murmurei acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele tentou ler minha expressão por um instante.

-"Desculpe." Sua voz era triste.

Todos estavam olhando preocupados.

-"Eu te amo."

Ele me olhou sem entender e eu o abraçei carinhosamente aproveitando o tempo que as meninas não chegavam.


End file.
